Rainy Day
by Requiem-4-a-Dream
Summary: Gijinka's having a bit of fun trying to keep a fire burning.


There is one thing that I can never get tired of waking up too, rain. It may not feed me like the sun does but I still love it. Also all of the hot headed fire type Pokémon run to find shelter. Although there is a slight down side to there being a down pour. My only friend was off hiding somewhere. Never the less I walk around trying to find something to amuse myself until the rain goes and Eric comes back out. While walking around I continue to hear other Pokémon muttering about some idiot in the rain.  
"Hey Blythe." I look over to see Garrett and a few of his friends sitting under a tree. "Shouldn't you be getting your flamer of a boyfriend out of the rain?" Typical Gengar behavior.  
"I don't have a boyfriend, and what are you talking about?"  
"That idiot friend of yours is out in the rain." His friends began laughing. "Hope his flame doesn't go out!" He joined his friends in laughing at a possible Pokémon's death. I ran off in search for Eric, what was he thinking, being out in this storm. If his flame went out he would die! I mean I know he is an idiot, but is he really that much of an idiot! I ran around the forest searching for him. It has been so long that I was starting to lose hope. Up ahead I saw a small flicker of a flame. I sped over to it to find a teenage boy half alive sprawled out on the ground. It was Eric. I ran over to him and pulled him under a tree to protect his tail and flame from the rain.  
"Blythe? Hey man." He said wearily. I looked down at his tail, the flame was incredibly small.  
"What were you thinking going out in a down pour like this?" He just laid there. Shit! I needed a way to get his flame to grow and fast. What would get him all riled up? I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I felt a sudden rush of heat. Eric's flame had grown drastically but was soon diminishing once more. He seemed to have a bit more strength and sat up. Eric's hand slipped and I grabbed him before he could fall over. I pulled him in and went back to kissing him. He must have been getting better seeing as he was trying to push me away. I pulled him into my lap and bit down on his neck gently sucking. Eric let out a gasp of sudden pleasure but quickly bit his lip to keep in his moans.  
"B-Blythe. Wh-What-"  
"Shut up." Was all I said before kissing him once more and grinding my hips into his. Eric's moan was muffled by our kiss. I had to do more than this to keep Eric's flame burning long enough for us to get inside somewhere. I pulled off his shirt much to Eric's displeasure.  
"Blythe sto-"his sentence turned into loud moans as I bit down on his hard nipple and pressed down on a sensitive spot on his back. While biting and sucking on various parts of his neck and should I began working the button and fly of his pants undone. I did however have to pin his hands up with my vines though. I began pressing more sensitive spots that I had accidentally found and lightly rubbed him through his boxers. His hips flew up causing him to moan even louder. I got on top of him forcing his hips back down as I went back to barely stroking him. Eric whined and pulled my hair roughly forcing me onto the ground. I moaned loudly as I fell to the ground now finding Eric on top of me. This was a surprise. Eric practically ripped off my shirt and bit down hard on the neck shoulder area causing me to moan loudly. He wasted no time in stripping me of the rest of my clothing. I was rather shocked at how willing he was at doing this. He left a trail of chaste kisses all over my chest and neck before kissing my lips once more. While kissing him I sat up and pulled off the remainder of his garments and pulled him onto my lap. Before anything could be said or done Eric slammed myself into him. Our moans equally as loud though his were more in pain. Although I could tell he was hurting he began moving immediately trying to find that one spot that would make all the pain go away. It didn't take long however for all the pain to disappear and pure ecstasy spread over his face. Our moans intertwined as he fucked himself on me faster and faster. Each time he hit his spot I thrust up into him making the pleasure even greater for the both of us. It wasn't long before he started screaming and he was leaning against the tree for support. I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer so I turned him around so he was facing the tree and took control. I wrapped my arm around his waist pumping him in time with my thrusts. Sooner than I had expected his walls tightened around me and he came into my hand screaming my name. Because of the sudden tightness I screamed his name as well and came deep inside of him. I pulled out and he collapsed onto me making me fall over as well. A few minutes of laying there I grabbed our clothes and moved us into a much more covered area so that Eric's now bright flame wouldn't go out. Eric pulled me down and kissed me rather forcefully. "Thank you." He kissed me again and cuddled up close to me wrapping one of my arms around him. I chuckled at how much he acted like a child and pulled him closer to me. This was perfect, the sound of rain, Eric in my arms. We were completely alone. But what I didn't realize is that Garrett had seen everything that had happened. And was still watching.


End file.
